darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellkite Dragon
|souls = 10,000 |souls-plus = 50,000 }} The Hellkite, also known as Red Drake and Bridge Wyvern, is a miniboss in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Location It is located on the bridge that leads to the castle in Undead Parish (although it makes a brief appearance when the player first enters the Undead Burg). It guards the bridge until it is killed or if players manage to get behind it to the room behind it, although it will return in the latter case when attempting to cross the bridge again. Lore The Hellkite Dragon is actually a Drake. Drakes are seen as undeveloped imitators of the dragons, but they are more likely their distant kin.Drake Sword description. Strategy *Can be killed with very few shots from the Dragonslayer Greatbow while wearing the Hawk Ring as each shot deals nearly 300 damage. * To get to the other side of the bridge without being attacked by the drake, the player will have to sprint across the bridge and take a right down the first stairs, on the middle of the bridge. * When under the bridge, the Drake's tail will be slightly visible. If the player has a bow, enough Dexterity and some arrows (30-40), the drake's tail can be attacked until it falls off. When this happens, the Drake Sword will be added to the player's inventory. This weapon is a very powerful Straight Sword in the early stages of the game. * Another option is to simply goad the drake into landing on the bridge and then sprinting between it's legs to the room on the far end. There is a bonfire in this room. Hide around the corner of the door to avoid the flame breath that the drake will shoot in the room. Between breaths run up and light the bonfire or pull the lever to open the Gate. As soon as this is done, the drake will fly away, leaving the bridge unguarded. However, the player will miss out on the 10,000 souls gained from killing the drake. * It can happen that if someone were to open the gate behind the drake that it will fly away. However if someone then lights the bonfire and dies or quits the game the drake will still be encounterable-by running to the middle of the bridge the Drake will fly over launching flames and land back on the castle. If the attack is survived go and rest at a bonfire other than the one at the castle. The drake will still fly away if you go through the now open castle gate use the bonfire next to it or respawn at it. * As of Patch 1.05, the Red Drake regenerates health if it's attacked enough (about 33% HP left) on the bridge. In order to kill the dragon the player needs to lure it onto the bridge and kill it in melee. To do this, simply hide behind the wall directly behind you upon climbing the stairs to the bridge. After roughly ten seconds the dragon will jump down and engage you in melee. Be warned, the dragon is a dangerous enemy, even at high levels, and is capable of one shotting the player with his hovering breath attacks. Recommended use of lightning weapons. Contrary to popular belief the Red Drake can still be killed with arrows at a low level, but you need a minimum damage 120 with a bow Enemy Information Attacks Crossing the Burg As the Red Drake flies towards it's perch above the Undead Parish entrance, it breathes fire upon the bridge. Can only be avoided by heading down the stairs in the middle of the bridge. Fire Breath The Red Drake exhales a plume of flame which covers the entire bridge to the Undead Parish. Can only be avoided by hiding against the horizontal walls in the middle of the bridge. Front Stomp The Red Drake moves forward to crush the player with one of it's front feet. Can be dodged by rolling under the Drake, and can also be blocked, but causes heavy stamina drain. Stomp Similar to the Front Stomp, however, the Drake uses this when the player is much closer to it. Affects a small area beneath it. Can be dodged by either rolling to one side, or by rolling away from the Drake. Bite The Drake rears it's head to one side, and then sweeps it across the width of the bridge. Can be avoided by either rolling into or away from the attack. Tail Whip Used when the player is far away from the Drake when it is on the bridge, unless the player has already removed it's tail when obtaining the Drake Sword. Can be avoided by rolling in the direction which the attack is coming from. Jumping Flame Dash The Drake hovers in the air, and then dashes towards the player, whilst exhaling flame on the bridge. Can only be avoided by going down the stairs in the middle of the bridge. Defenses Drops Trivia *A "drake" is a kin of the mighty dragons, but not a full dragon, similar to a human and a chimpanzee. The word is often used to describe a particular type of draconic creature. Gallery red drake.jpg|The Hellkite perched waiting its prey FacingDrake.jpg|The Chosen Undead facing the Hellkite Dark-souls-red-dragon.jpg|Battle on the bridge Hellkite Wyvern.png|Wings spread Red_drake_art.jpg|Concept Art References Category:Dark Souls: Minibosses